In the darkest hour the brightest light shines
by Hyyp chick
Summary: This fic is a reworking of trysts but with more structured chapters and character development. Some chapters are very similar to their predecessors and some are completely new so please don’t think that if you’ve read trysts you’ve read these.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the darkest hour the brightest light shines

Chapter: 1 (reworking of tryst 1)

Author: Hyyp Chick

Pairing: A/O

Rating: R for the chapter, NC-17 for the story as a whole.

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its affiliations are owned by George Lucas, I'm merely using for fun and do not intend to make money from this.

Summary: Anakin is Obi-Wan's Padawan and following a post mission 'treat' their relationship turns in a new direction.

Author's note: A few months ago I decided that I was not completely happy with the 10 trysts of Kenobi-Skywalker; it was my first ever fic and I thought I could do the story a greater justice than I had done originally. So far I have done up to chapter 4 but I'm really struggling over 5 and so I thought I'd start posting them because I don't want them just getting lost on my computer. I hope to complete all 10 at some point.

This fic is a reworking of trysts but with more structured chapters and character development. Some chapters are very similar to their predecessors and some are completely new so please don't think that if you've read trysts you've read these. Go on give it a go, you know you want to ;)

He knew he should walk away; it was inappropriate. Inappropriate for a Jedi Master such as he was to stand fixated at a gap in the fresher room door watching his Padawan bathe.

Obi-Wan had found himself here following a series of simple events. First he and Anakin had just returned from a peace keeping mission on an Outer Rim planet that specialised in sulphur mining, and then on their return to Coruscant it had been raining and Master Windu had kept them talking on the landing platform for a further half hour.

So as Jedi-like as they could manage they had dashed back to their shared quarters to extend their warm welcome to such luxuries as hot running water, sweet smelling soap, and clean sets of robes.

Obi-Wan had used the fresher first; privileges of a Master, and Anakin had gone in after him. After dressing in fresh robes and looking every bit the poster boy of Jedi propriety again Obi-Wan had wandered out of his room and towards the fresher with every intention of simply asking how long Anakin would be so he could prepare some supper. But something had made him stop short of actually speaking; splashing.

Anakin was splashing.

Obi-Wan moved closer and against all sense of decorum and morality and everything else he knew to be right he peered through a gap in the door that Anakin (obviously in his usual careless hurry) had neglected to close properly.

He was taking a bath. Obi-Wan couldn't ever remember Anakin using the bath before. It wasn't forbidden but Obi-Wan had always thought of it as an unnecessary self-indulgence; the shower was perfectly adequate and more economical and Anakin had always seemed to have assimilated his Master's opinion on the matter as if it were his own.

Obi-Wan brushed back his hair from his face and resolved to walk away, to go and start supper, to do anything but stand here and watch his Padawan bathe; but his feet were rooted with his curiosity and he couldn't leave.

Anakin lazed back languorously in the tub, a grin of pure delight playing across his lips. Almost teasingly he fingered his damp braid, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger as his other hand splashed frivolously in the water sending bubbles flying into the air.

Obi-Wan bit down on his bottom lip as he watched the Padawan toy provocatively with the braid he had plaited for him in the transport on the way home and wondered how he'd never noticed until now how gorgeous the eighteen year old had gotten.

The thought shocked him and he covered his mouth with his hand in an instant as if trying to stop the realisation from escaping him. An aching in his groin however told him that more than just his mind was enjoying the view of his Padawan naked and soaping himself with deliberate and tantalizing strokes.

This was totally inappropriate. He knew he had to walk away. Now. He had to…but…for the love of the Force!

Anakin laid back, tilted his neck over the end of the tub and braced his knees against the sides so he was rested almost completely on the surface of the water; covered only by the few patches of fluffy white bubbles that remained.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers in a firm grasp around his cock, a couple of strokes dispersing the bubbles to reveal his arousal in all its glory. Slowly he began to caress himself with a look of sheer wanton pleasure glued to his features; taking his time, enjoying the moment, relishing each stroke as the heat burned inside him and exhaling an audible moan that resonated off the fresher room tiles as he palmed his hand over the sensitized head sporadically.

Obi-Wan shouldn't want to look on, shouldn't want to see the boy – his charge and protégé – satisfy himself like this but by the Force he did want to! And as Anakin's need for release overtook his pleasure of the act Obi-Wan found he had to bury his arms deep within the sleeves of his robes before he gave in to the temptation to touch himself in tandem, no better than a horny teenager with a porn holo.

At his age he'd like to pride himself on having just a little more restraint than that.

Anakin writhed under his own ministrations splashing in and out of the water as he arched into his own hand and soaking the floor around him as he did so. His lips were parted and contorted with desperation, his eyes squeezed shut and his fist rapidly tugging at his length until he came fast and furiously, crying out in blissful rapture with his Master's name falling helplessly from him.

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped in disbelief and his stomach seemed to be warming up for a Galactic Games diving event; did he really just say what he thought he heard?!

Anakin opened his eyes and Obi-Wan thought he looked straight at him. He smiled something close to smugly and pulled the chain to release the water from the tub. Then he stepped out of the bath and still Obi-Wan could not muster the willpower to move, wanting to drink in every sight, ever inch of his Padawan's lithe and athletic form to sate his new found desires for the boy.

Anakin used the Force to grab a towel and Obi-Wan was still busy mentally berating him for it when he realised Anakin was heading for the door.

He didn't have enough time to walk away and he needed to excuse himself before his Padawan caught him lurking outside the door so before even thinking to formulate a plan he knocked loudly and cleared his throat to announce himself. Anakin pulled the door wide open clinging loosely to the modest covering around his waist and dripping water at Obi-Wan's feet.

"Yes Master?"

"I, er, I, just, was wondering if you'd prefer supper from the Great Hall this evening. My treat. All the pancakes with syrup you want" He half stuttered half babbled hopelessly, wildly overcompensating for his anxiousness.

"Yeah whatever" Anakin shrugged non-committal but a quirk of a grin to his lips made Obi-Wan feel like he was no longer the one in control.

"You want to watch me get dressed too or shall I meet you down there?" Anakin teased wickedly, savouring the moment as Obi-Wan flushed an unseemly shade of red.

A little too late the Jedi Master mumbled something about not knowing what Anakin was talking about but all he got in return was a dismissive scoff. Obi-Wan should have been chastising his Padawan's cheek and insolence as the boy swaggered off to his bedroom but Anakin had won, and Obi-Wan hurriedly left the apartment chastising only himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 (reworking of tryst 2)

Author: Hyyp Chick

Pairing: A/O

Rating: R for the chapter, NC-17 for the story as a whole.

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its affiliations are owned by George Lucas, I'm merely using for fun and do not intend to make money from this.

Summary: Obi-Wan finds Anakin in a compromising position.

Author's note: A few months ago I decided that I was not completely happy with the 10 trysts of Kenobi-Skywalker; it was my first ever fic and I thought I could do the story a greater justice than I had done originally. So far I have done up to chapter 4 but I'm really struggling over 5 and so I thought I'd start posting them because I don't want them just getting lost on my computer. I hope to complete all 10 at some point.

This fic is a reworking of trysts but with more structured chapters and character development. Some chapters are very similar to their predecessors and some are completely new so please don't think that if you've read trysts you've read these. Go on give it a go; you know you want to ;)

Obi-Wan had searched the Jedi Temple for Anakin; it had been getting late and he hadn't returned to their quarters. Not that this should actually be an issue, Anakin was eighteen years old and if he felt the need to stay out half the night it was his prerogative to do so. Obi-Wan was his Master not his mother after all and although he could have placed a curfew on his Padawan he never had. It would only be another rule he'd have to punish him for breaking so generally Obi-Wan let Anakin have his freedom; after being a slave for so long it was a commodity he valued above all others.

However since 'that' incident in the bathroom a few weeks ago Obi-Wan had found himself fantasising about the boy; but fantasising had given way all too quickly to preoccupation and eventually obsession and now it had turned Obi-Wan into the clingy girlfriend.

Or at least that's what he felt like always wondering where Anakin was, who he was with, and what time he'd be home; Anakin to his credit though either hadn't noticed or had chosen to ignore it and Obi-Wan was eternally grateful for that.

The Jedi Master had been expecting a fractured and difficult conversation over supper that night and he was prepared to make his profuse apologies for baring witness. But after joining Obi-Wan in the Great Hall Anakin hadn't even mentioned it and promptly changed the subject every time Obi-Wan had tried to do so, so he had given up and it had been as if nothing had occurred since.

Except for Obi-Wan's growing obsession; so having waited for hours for Anakin to return without success he'd concluded that he was in some kind of danger, needed his help, and therefore he must go and look for him.

A rational part of his brain asked what danger a Padawan was supposed to get in to within the Temple especially without the training bond being triggered, but the girlfriend part told it to shut up it wasn't listening. And the Temple, it turned out, was a ridiculously large place to search for one tiny person and no matter how much Obi-Wan reached into the Force it couldn't tell him where Anakin was. Stupid Force.

Getting slightly flustered Obi-Wan dashed through the labyrinth of corridors that made up the second level in his search before running into Master Yoda; literally. Obi-Wan stumbled, losing his balance momentarily but managed to recompose himself before actually falling.

"My apologies Master Yoda" He offered quickly trying to hide his embarrassment.

"In a hurry you are" The little troll stated, waving off the incident as if it were a daily occurrence in his life.

"I'm trying to find Anakin" Obi-Wan replied, giving an explanation that hadn't been required of him.

"Lost your Padawan is? Hmm? Dangerous it can be for Masters to seek Padawans who choose not to be found. An extension of you he is not Obi-Wan, space and time to grow and learn the younglings need". Obi-Wan flinched back as Yoda jabbed him with the end of his gimer stick to accentuate his final statement.

"I must find him nevertheless" Obi-Wan persisted, trying to sound masterly and authoritative rather than the whiny and needy he felt.

Yoda closed his eyes screwed up his nose and dipped his ears. He seemed to hold his breath too as Obi-Wan waited patiently. Finally he opened his eyes and sighed.

"In the map room on the fourth level young Skywalker is" The Jedi Master confirmed confidently, "But wait for his return I advise Obi-Wan. Need our independence each of us does if to achieve our goal as Jedi Knight we are" He added forebodingly.

"Thank you Master Yoda".

Obi-Wan inclined his head respectfully and turned on his heel to climb the pristine marble staircases to the fourth level. How did Yoda do that? Obi-Wan still couldn't hook on to Anakin's Force signature even by pushing gently at their bond. Maybe it was a skill learned with time. Maybe you had to be eight-hundred and something to achieve it. Obi-Wan wondered what he'd look like if he could live to be eight-hundred. The image was unsavoury and on second thoughts Master Yoda could keep his skill; if he needed it he would just ask.

That Anakin would be in the Astraeus map room at this time of night puzzled Obi-Wan. He wasn't one for studying late, he wasn't one for studying at all in fact, and what else could one do in an astronomy classroom but study?

As he approached the room an ill aura of the Force seeped into the corridor and Obi-Wan nearly turned back with Yoda's words haunting his thoughts - _Dangerous it can be for Masters to seek Padawans who choose not to be found. An extension of you he is not Obi-Wan, space and time to grow and learn the younglings need_ – but then clingy girlfriend brain took over reasoning and all logical thought was lost.

He opened the door and walked into the room in a fluid motion only to be frozen to the spot a second later by the sight that greeted him, choking up on the shock as if someone had thrown a smashball at his stomach and he'd failed to catch it.

He ignored the two female Padawans curled up on the floor cushions with bottles of fruit flavoured liquor scattered at their feet, it was what they were watching that made Obi-Wan feel physically sick.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by the ashen lights of a galaxy swirling in endless motion was Anakin – his Padawan, his charge, his obsession – with a boy Obi-Wan had always thought Anakin had considered a rival, thrusting viciously inside him and a girl two years his junior in service to him on her knees.

The sight of not only a Knight in their midst but one of their Masters panicked the five apprentices; the boy pulled out so sharply it made Anakin whimper and push the girl aside with a booted foot in his hurry to tug up his leggings and pull his cloak around him. His sash and tunic were discarded on the floor with his utility belt and shame drowned him as he felt Obi-Wan's sickened, disgusted, hurt felt eyes bore into him. He couldn't bring himself to meet his Master's gaze.

The four other Padawans huddled protectively together in the corner leaving Anakin to face his Master's wrath alone, and he knew in an instant that it was all for nothing; he would never be popular among his peers, they had only taken from him and used him, they would never give him back the friendship that he craved.

Wordlessly Obi-Wan flicked off the star generator and bent low to pick Anakin's lightsaber hilt up from the floor. He studied the design for a long moment, the pride he'd felt on first seeing Anakin construct the sword tarnished as he stood here with it now. In this room with its stench of alcohol and debauchery there was nothing to be proud of his Padawan for.

He ignited the weapon and pointed it straight at Anakin's chest, so close that just the heat of the blade was singeing the frayed fibres of his cloak.

"If I were your enemy you would be dead now" He spoke with a disconcerting calm, "And with your own blade, how very embarrassing for you" He chuckled hollowly.

"You are a skilled Jedi and your ability with the Force is extraordinary but you are arrogant, prideful, disrespectful, and your overconfidence is going to get you killed!" He bellowed jabbing the lightsaber towards Anakin and making him flinch.

The humming of the blade filled all Anakin's senses and the heat was unbearable. He felt dirty and cheap and the disappointment in his Master's glassy stare made him want to cry but he fought to keep the tears from falling. After a tangible moment Obi-Wan deactivated the 'saber and Anakin let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I shall report each of you to the Council first thing in the morning so I suggest you tell your Masters just what has transpired here unless you'd rather they hear it from Master Windu. And you," He turned back to Anakin tipping the hilt of his lightsaber towards him, his hand quivering in fury "You can pack up your things and be out of my apartment by tonight and hope there's a Knight in this Temple more foolish than I who will be willing to assume your apprenticeship in the morning".

He threw the 'saber hilt with all his anger at the far wall and Anakin recoiled as it crashed against the duracrete and clattered loudly to the floor. Obi-Wan considered spitting out the thought in his head that Qui-Gon should have just left him where he'd found him and then they'd all be better off, but he had too great a sense of dignity to reduce himself to such petty insults and so he simply walked away leaving a bunch of senior Padawans sweating out his threat of the Council.

Anakin threw himself back against the closest wall and covered his face with his hands, more determined than ever that his peers weren't going to see him cry.

"Ani?" One of the girls who had been on the floor when Obi-Wan had arrived broached him. He dragged his hands down from his eyes to look at her but kept his fingers covering his nose and mouth, steadying his breathing.

"Do you think he meant it about reporting us to the Council?" She asked gesturing to herself and her three friends. Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Did you miss something?!" He exclaimed flailing his arms dramatically "My Master just resigned my apprenticeship and threw me out of my home!"

"Yeah" The boy replied unconcerned "But it's not like you were ever going to make it as a Jedi anyway, we heard even Master Yoda didn't want you here. We have a future Ani, the Temple is all we've ever known so please do you think Master Kenobi will really report this to Master Windu?"

Anakin gathered his tunic and sash together and fumbled to dress as quickly as possible feeling naïve and stupid, and young in his company despite being the oldest amongst them. He crossed the room to collect his lightsaber, checking it for dents before returning it to his utility belt. Then he turned to give a retort to his so-called friends but decided before a word left his mouth that it was time to grow up, and without giving them the satisfaction he walked away cloak billowing out behind him in his haste to get home.

Anakin slid open the door to the apartment and stepped inside apprehensively, unsure of how to approach his Master or even what to say to make it right.

Obi-Wan was sat in the common room armchair working on a data compiling assignment the Council had asked for his help with. He looked engrossed in the project but in truth he'd read over the same sentence too many times to remember and he still couldn't tell you what it said, his mind too full of other things. He heard Anakin come in but didn't acknowledge him, too angry and hurt by what he'd seen to forgive him.

"Master I'm…"

"Sorry?" Obi-wan cut off Anakin's grovelling apology. "I thought you might be. But tell me Anakin sorry for what? Because I don't believe you are sorry for anything more than being caught" He challenged, never looking up from the datapad.

Anakin bit his bottom lip and stubbed his toe into the floor trying to find the courage and humility he needed to do this. He had to make Obi-Wan accept his apology if there was to be any chance of retaining his status as the revered Knight's Padawan.

"I'm sorry for everything Obi-Wan" He replied honestly hoping it would be enough to get some kind of breakthrough.

"I told you I wanted you out of my apartment, now get whatever you need and leave" Obi-Wan replied coldly still keeping his eyes trained on the datapad.

Anakin could hold in his emotions no longer and tears streamed down his cheeks, sobs he didn't want his Master to hear came out anyway, and his body trembled with the fear that Obi-Wan really was going to do this do him.

"Don't give me the waterworks Anakin, you are eighteen years old not eight and you have been caught in gross violation of the Jedi Code, you will suffer the consequences of your actions" Obi-Wan stood discarding his datapad lazily onto the couch.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Anakin pleaded in visible distress.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. To the boy who fucks you maybe? Or to the sixteen year old girl you're happy to have blow you. Sixteen Anakin!" Obi-Wan's ire was building like a pressure cooker as he raised his voice in dismay, "That's not even legal on Coruscant let alone any Jedi Code! Ask Master Windu if you can sleep on his couch, spend the night in the Temple gardens, I don't care just get out of my sight!" He yelled.

"This is my home, you can't do this to me, I'm your responsibility!" Anakin argued desperately.

Obi-Wan took a minute to let Anakin's protestation sink in. He was right, Anakin was his responsibility. He had made a promise to a dying man to train him and defied the Council to do so. Nobody had wanted to bring the boy from Tatooine but Obi-Wan had done so anyway; he'd accepted that responsibility and if Anakin failed he failed also.

But recognising failure wasn't nearly as hard as accepting what he's seen in that map room. The idea of Anakin being sexually active had never occurred to Obi-Wan; in his fantasies the pleasure had always been his alone and seeing him there in flagrante delicto had shocked him to the heart of his obsession. He felt betrayed and angry, as if Anakin had cheated on him even though they weren't together and he just couldn't let that go.

"I've asked you to leave will you please just leave!" He roared turning away from Anakin to head to his room.

"Are you angry with me because I disobeyed the Code Obi-Wan or just because it wasn't you fucking me?" Anakin hissed bitterly through his tears, too hurt by his Master's rejection to hold back.

"What?" Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and marched back to confront Anakin "How dare you…"

"Stop hiding behind an outdated code of practice! I saw you watching me, I know you heard me when I came, you wanted me and when you found me tonight you weren't bothered by what was going on, it's always gone on, you were just jealous it wasn't you fucking me…"

"Enough!" Obi-Wan bellowed shoving Anakin hard into the wall, smacking his head against the ferrocrete and making him wince. He clawed at the boy's tunic scrunching handfuls into a death grip as he tried to control his emotions.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Anakin goaded wiping his cheeks dry.

"What would I want with a whore?" Obi-Wan spat back in retort, physically restraining himself.

Anakin's eyes darkened and his voice dropped to a lust-filled whisper. "Same thing everyone wants with a whore".

Before Anakin knew what was happening Obi-Wan's lips had descended on his in a bruising and violent kiss. Raping and pillaging the boy's mouth as he pinned every inch of his Padawan's body to the wall with his own, all his emotions – all the hate, the anger, frustration, jealousy, desire, and love – all of it poured into the searing and aggressive kiss that blew Anakin away with the passion of it. He'd never been kissed like that in his whole life!

He'd known for the past few weeks that Obi-Wan wanted him but he'd never known how much; that it was this much! He let his Master take control of him, let the hands grappling at his tunic spread over his constrained body crushing him back into the wall despite being as flush to it as he could get, letting lips take what they wanted in a fury of lust.

With hard breaths Obi-Wan broke the kiss but remained less than an inch from the boy's swollen lips, a hand cupping his masculine jaw the other rested on Anakin's hip beneath his layers. He'd never felt such strong emotions, or rather he'd never allowed himself to feel this strongly.

He shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong. Wrong because the Code said it was, wrong because Anakin was his Padawan and as he'd so eloquently pointed out his responsibility, and it was wrong because Anakin was right – walking in to that room he'd been overwhelmed by a jealousy that he'd opened himself up to and it had hurt him and like a wounded boar-wolf he'd lashed out.

The hurt hadn't dissipated and yet here he was taking advantage of Anakin's vulnerability to his own ends, but Force just that kiss had felt so good and he wanted more, needed more, and the boy seemed as willing now as he had been in that map room. And it would only be this once.

Hungry lips crashed back against Anakin's devouring with the supremacy they commanded as Obi-Wan unclipped his Padawan's utility belt and threw it to the couch before pushing Anakin's cloak off his shoulders and letting the boy off the wall long enough for the garment to fall gracefully to the floor.

Confident that he wasn't about to be rejected again Anakin slipped his hand between Obi-Wan's legs to grope and caress him through his pants and the Jedi Knight moaned appreciatively with the contact; it had been too long since someone else had touched him and Anakin knew just where and how to touch him to tease him to an almost instant hardness.

"How many times?" He questioned through ragged breaths, his voice still seething in negative emotion as he tore Anakin's robes loose to sink his teeth into the skin between the Padawan's neck and collarbone.

Anakin snaked his hand into his Master's leggings and took hold of his cock, stroking with a firm pressure and a rapid tempo as Obi-Wan pinched and bit and clawed at his torso moaning and cursing indecently as he did so. "You've already guessed it wasn't my first and you don't want to hear the truth Master" Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan forcibly removed the Padawan's hand from his pants and stood back slightly to regard him; eyes dark and libidinous, lips swollen and red, robes hanging from his arms or scattered at his feet. He knew what he was doing now as well as he knew what he was doing in the map room and in the fresher room a few weeks previous. He wasn't a child anymore and he certainly wasn't an innocent but he wasn't a man yet either. He still needed guidance and nurturing and honing into everything he had the potential to be, and Obi-Wan still wanted to be the one to do it – to take the remnants of a boy and make him a man.

"I want to know it was the last. I will not compete with Padawans for your affections and I will not be a notch on your bedpost or a point scored or any other such thing" Ob-Wan lectured authoritatively.

"All I ever wanted was you" Anakin responded lowering formidable defences to just be plainly honest with Obi-Wan for a glimpse of a moment; hoping that baring the chink in his armour wouldn't lead to a vibro-blade in his heart.

Obi-Wan stood on the heel of each of his boots in turn to pull his feet free from them then untied his leggings properly and stepped out of them as they sank to the floor. He moved to the couch tossing the utility belt and datapad to one end out of his way as he sat in the middle, spreading his legs just a little and wetting his hand to run it languorously over his hardened length.

Anakin shrugged the remainder of his robes off his shoulders and quickly disposed of his own boots and leggings all the while watching Obi-Wan stroke himself before sauntering over to join the Jedi Knight, climbing into his lap and ghosting desirous kisses into his skin.

Obi-Wan let his hand fall from its grasp and his fingers delved inside his Padawan; he was still wet from before but Obi-Wan tried to banish that image from his mind. He lifted Anakin's hips and brought the boy down onto him, gasping as Anakin enveloped him with ease and tightened around him. Obi-Wan knew this wasn't going to last long.

Anakin's well defined calves clung to Obi-Wan's strapping thighs as he moved; cursing with a deliciously pornographic lilt every time Obi-Wan filled him. He steadied himself with one hand against his Master's shoulder and his other wrapped around his own cock, yanking in a simultaneous rhythm that got quicker with each thrust.

Obi-Wan dug nails into Anakin's leg as he arched up to meet the boy's down strokes and fingers curled subconsciously around his braid as the hand rested on Anakin's neck, their movements slipping in and out of time with each other as each sought his own release.

It was Anakin who came first; adolescent hormones, pre-stimulation, and the satiation of a long suffered crush combining to send his body to a rapturous orgasm. Obi-Wan tugged on Anakin's braid a couple more times as he thrust deep and hard into the Padawan but the feel of the boy's trembling muscles contracting around him sent his need blissfully over the edge and he held Anakin in place as he savoured every second of his nirvanic ecstasy.

Both sated Obi-Wan released the braid and let his fingers rest on Anakin's thighs tickling over the powerful muscles as he tried to reconcile desire with responsibility and justify having just had sex with a boy entrusted to his care.

Anakin sensed his Master's unease and dismounted to sit on the floor with his back to the couch just to the side of Obi-Wan's legs. The Jedi Knight twisted his fingers absently around Anakin's stubby ponytail and knew that this felt good and Jedi Code and responsibility be damned it felt right.

He slid off the edge of the couch to join Anakin on the floor and wrapped a loving and protective arm around his shoulder as he nuzzled tender kisses into his cheek.

"Stay with me tonight" He whispered, and it wasn't a question but a statement.

He waited for a response from his Padawan but as Anakin snuggled comfortably into his side it was all the answer he needed; he had everything he wanted and in a warming after glow with Anakin curled in to his embrace all was forgiven and it would always be so.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Hyyp Chick  
Pairing: Anakin/Obi-Wan  
Rating: NC-17 for the story as a whole.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its affiliations are owned by George Lucas, I'm merely using for fun and do not intend to make money from this.  
Summary: A snap shot of Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship from Anakin's POV.

Obi-Wan has been sent on a mission without me because I am to be knighted soon. He left whilst Master Yoda had me sparring with Master Windu.

He hates me.

Master Windu that is not Master Yoda, although he distrusts me and he always sees my future ending in pain. Mind he probably sees pain in everyone's future considering the fact that everything remotely resembling fun leads to the dark side. Anyway I beat Master Windu and now he hates me more.

I passed by the Great Hall on my way back to my rooms. We call it a Great Hall but there's nothing great about it; it's a dining hall and there's one in every building on Coruscant, ours is nothing special but that's Jedi for you - delusions of grandeur - like any other religion really.

Anyway the droid that served me with my meal (we call her Rosy but no-one knows why) handed me an envelope. I found it strange, I mean I've been to planets where they communicate in this manner but Coruscant isn't one of them and Jedi don't normally receive their mail from the Great Hall service droids.

So I sat at my chosen table alone, my emotions (the one's I'm not supposed to have) conflicted by my beating Master Windu in a lightsaber duel and Obi-Wan leaving me. Attachment is forbidden by the Order but I am attached to him none the less and I miss him already. It's a bit like when I left my mother but not really. I miss my mother because she is my mother. I miss Obi-Wan because, well this is the thing; I think I'm falling in love with him, but I'm not ready to tell him that yet.

I knew he liked me. I had my suspicions on our last mission and then I caught him watching me in the bath and I knew that he wanted me. Then 'that' happened. I'm not well liked in the Temple; the other Padawans are jealous of my abilities and that I was apprenticed before I even came here and I think they're even afraid of me a little. I don't know why I thought getting involved in that kind of thing would win me friends, it seems a bit foolish now but that's why I was there. In the past I've wanted it and I'll admit enjoyed it, but that time all I could think about was Obi-Wan. Maybe that's why he came looking for me, maybe I need to work on my shielding. I could have died when he walked in I was so ashamed.

I thought I'd lost him. Even for a while back at the apartment I thought he was serious about me leaving until…I smile just thinking about it; it was perfect and he was perfect, like I knew he would be. We've done it since then too, quite a lot actually and it just keeps getting better. He likes me to be in control most of the time and I like that too.

Now though he's been sent on a mission of diplomatic importance to a planet I can't pronounce in a system I've never heard of. I couldn't go because I have things to complete before my knighting and Obi-Wan and I usually end up endangering our lives somehow on these kind of missions. Obi-Wan joked that he needed a break from near-death experiences. I joked back that he'd better avoid them because I won't be there to save his ass, and it's such a pretty ass. The conversation got fairly smutty from there on in and we did it on the kitchen table.

I love it when it's spontaneous, it's so unlike Obi-plan everything to within an inch of its life-Wan.

So anyway I'm eating this non-descript mush that serves as nutritious food here in the Temple (dessert smells good though it comes with custard, I love custard) and I open the envelope. Inside is a sheet of parchment that smells fresh and kinda nutmeggy. I chuckle at the concept of 'nutmeggy' because it sounds silly in my head and now people are looking over at me.

It's crisp to touch and apart from the perfect fold in the dead centre there's not a crease in it. It feels silky and there is the most beautiful swirling calligraphy on it drawn with ink that shimmers in the light from blue to purple; the sort of colour emitting from my duel with Master Windu earlier on.

I know who has written it for me even before I read a word on the page and it seems that the stoic Jedi Knight Kenobi is actually a romantic at heart. It's so tenderly personal and I catch myself beaming in the Great Hall at a sheet of parchment. Listen to me, I sound like a pubescent girl. That's what he does to me; turns me from a strong warrior into a blushing girl. Maybe he'd like me like that... An image of me dressed in Master Tachi's cat-suit suggests not and I turn my attentions to the note. I bite down on my lip as I read -

I know you have come for food before returning to our quarters;  
really Anakin you should change your routine once in a while.  
So how is the custard today, hot, tasty, and deliciously sweet? Just like  
my boy. What if I were the custard that glides so effortlessly  
down your throat, would you enjoy that Anakin?  
If I were there we could take the dish back to our room and I'd let you pour and lick it off something much better than Blumfruit pie.  
Enjoy your meal Padawan.

He knows me so well.

But those images they're doing things to me that shouldn't happen whilst dining alone in the Great Hall. I'll have to stay here a little longer and maybe think of Master Yoda naked, that should dispel my lust. It's a taught Jedi technique that; I mean we can't control our hormones just (supposedly) our emotions so that is what they teach you to do for any of those embarrassing moments. I just think Master Yoda gets off on the thought of a hundred Padawans imagining him naked; eurgh that is working.

I've ditched my mush for my dessert and as always it is sweet and I love it but try as hard as I might all I can think about is Obi-Wan on my bed, this stuff dripping onto my sheets as I endeavour to lick every drop from his body, paying particular attention to the custard smoothing its way down his erection, and I lick and suck and savour and then with his cries my dessert is made all the sweeter and I swallow everything.

I notice that I have scraped my bowl clean so pulling my cloak around me loosely I pick up my note and head home. Once inside the door I do what I always do; throw my cloak nonchalantly to the floor, the cleaner droid will pick it up later, and first taking my 'saber off it place my belt on a table by the commlink. My lightsaber I keep on the coffee table and as I put it down there I notice another sheet of parchment much like the first. I pick it up, fingering its silkiness and read;

I know this is where you keep your lightsaber Anakin but do you  
know where I'd like to put mine?

And I do. The muscles in my ass clench as if trying to find his length inside me, but they fail and now I need him. I go to the cooler in the kitchen for an iced soda that I hope will cool my desire. It does nothing of the sort and I decide that a cold shot in the fresher will do it.

So I strip naked throwing my sweat soaked robes to the floor for the droid to find and I can feel Obi-Wan watching me. He's not here but I'm not shielding, in fact more than not shielding I'm sending projections through the Force and our bond of my present state. I think he's locked onto me and I wonder if he's alone. I run the water but it's not cold. I'm a bit of a wimp after all when it comes to the cold so instead my water is bellowing steam out into the room. I glance at the mirror and see the steam has condensed around a greasy smear of lettering;

Come for me Padawan, you know how I love to watch

And he's run out of room on the glass or I'm sure he would elaborate, and I don't know how much more of this I can stand. In the fresher once I've scrubbed my dirty hair and desperate body I do as he asks; here all alone grunting and groaning with the occasional whimper for good measure under a cascade of hot water, and I pull on the frosted glass to steady myself as I try to last, but it feels so good and I come calling his name as I usually do.

I dry and dress into a pair of sleep pants and curl into his chair in the common room to meditate. Or try at least to do as I've been taught over the years, but instead I do what I invariably do; end up daydreaming.

It begins with me hanging around the council chambers for a meeting to end that Obi-Wan is attending and then collaring him on his exit and re-entering the chamber when it eventually becomes empty. We make love in Master Windu's chair, just to piss him off if he ever found out. I'd find a reason to be invited to the next meeting just to see him sit there smugly telling everyone how shit I am at being a Jedi and I'd take it with a smile on my face just knowing.

Then we're back here having sex in the fresher, which is one of my favourites and I take a long time over this fantasy. Afterwards we go to my room and Padme's there. I can't think of a good reason why but it's my fantasy so it doesn't matter. Anyway she's there and coming on to me. Obi-Wan notices and at first he's jealous then she starts making eyes at him too and I know she can sense what we did in the fresher and wants in on the action.

So as the selfless Jedi that we are we oblige the young lady. In my fantasy she is a virgin but I've no idea whether she really is or not, she just seems the type you know married to the job. I lie on the bed and Obi-Wan goes down on me as my tongue is discovering that which lies untouched.

She's getting off watching him service me and begs me, positively begs me to take her. I do as Obi-Wan looks on and I make her scream and she's spilling all sorts of compliments into my ear. Then Obi-Wan takes her too and I can't fathom why it's so hot to watch your lover fuck someone else but it is.

And now I'm hard again and this whole evening is becoming unbearable; I need sex. But I won't get it, even though I could, because Obi-Wan's not here and I'm his alone, he means the universe to me and I couldn't even think to cheat on him.

As I said, I think I love him and I can wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Hyyp Chick  
Pairing: Anakin/Obi-Wan  
Rating: NC-17 for the story as a whole.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its affiliations are owned by George Lucas, I'm merely using for fun and do not intend to make money from this.  
Summary: The Clone Wars have begun and Obi-Wan and Anakin are in the thick of it. Non-canon.

The fuzzy blue holo-image of Master Yoda faded out and Obi-Wan tried to smother a beaming smile as he stared for a long moment at where the projection had been. Finally he lifted his head and gazed around the camp they'd made on the southern cliff of the island. His crack squad of clone troopers were either on guard duty, discussing mission tactics, or running designated 'fetch and carry' duties.

The cliff was the highest point of the island and covered in a dense thicket of trees and bushes which provided the unit with both vantage point and cover to shield them from possible enemy recon or attack. However the team had arrived by sea under cover of darkness and with the clone troopers in camouflage armour General Kenobi was fairly confident that their presence would remain undetected. Their mission brief was to capture Count Dooku and intelligence had led them here where it was believed he was running operations from an ancient palace on this the largest of the six island group.

The Clone Wars had been raging for eight months, ever since Obi-Wan had been captured on Geonosis following a lead and the assembled Jedi of Coruscant had rushed to his rescue. There, in the execution arena, the Jedi had met battle droids and battle droids had met clone troopers and the fighting had continued ever since.

Dooku had escaped Geonosis and supposed to be the Sith Lord controlling the separatist arm of the war the Jedi had immediately dispatched its best offensive to apprehend him; the newly militarised General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker, and their search over the past few months had led them here.

But some things that should have been taken care of first had now long been over-sighted by the Jedi Council; Anakin was still a Padawan and it had been weighing heavily on him and Obi-Wan. Anakin had been born to fight it seemed and his efforts in the war thus far were already becoming the stuff of legend. He was a warrior among men, Herculean in prowess, death defying, as quick and deadly as his blade and, it seemed, truly chosen. Invincible.

Back home the Holonet had dubbed him 'the Hero with No Fear' yet a Council that remained locked up in the towers of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, far from the killing fields, had not seen fit to Knight him. And it wasn't just Anakin that wanted it, Obi-Wan knew he was ready and he wanted his boy, his love, to be treated with the respect he's earned and deserved and he wanted Anakin to be his equal.

So for weeks as they trailed across the galaxy he'd pushed and pleaded in his regular communications to the Temple for Anakin to be returned to Coruscant for the traditional knighting ceremony, and whether because they'd seen the error of their ways or whether they'd just got sick of Obi-Wan asking the Council had reached upon a compromise.

In the transmission Obi-Wan had just received from Yoda he had found himself promoted to the rank of Master and offered a coveted seat on the Council itself, and even the modest Obi-Wan had to admit that he deserved the honour. Yoda had then added that with the position came certain privileges, namely that with the agreement of the rest of the Council Obi-Wan could now knight Anakin himself.

Forget Dooku, Obi-Wan thought, this night was going to be one of celebration and one they would both remember for a very long time. Snapping out of his reverie he caught one of his troopers on the shoulder as he passed him in his duties and the trooper halted immediately.

"Have you seen Commander Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah tall guy, pouts a lot, carries a lightsaber; I've seen him" the trooper jested, his voice mechanically distorted as it came through his helmet. Obi-Wan chuckled; glad they had been able to develop this camaraderie with the clones.

"Recently?" He added.

"I think he went to recon the beach Sir" the trooper replied, and Obi-Wan thanked him.

A treacherously steep path led from the camp to the beach where golden sands glistened in the sunlight and calm waters that shimmered from green to the deepest blue lapped at the shore with the slightest of waves. The sound was hypnotic against the birdsong and busy troops. Obi-Wan looked over the edge of the cliff briefly for Anakin but couldn't see him, and shielding his eyes from the blazing sun as he lifted his head to the horizon where sea met sky he turned back to the darkened greenery of the camp to make preparations for the evening to come.

***

Anakin returned a couple of hours later as the brilliant afternoon sun was waning to cast a more subtle orange glow over the island. Obi-Wan was preparing a stew as best he could with limited access to any fresh ingredients.

"Mmm that smells delicious" Anakin complimented as he strolled into camp brushing sand off his hands on to his sash. He walked up behind Obi-Wan and bent low over him peppering his hair and the back of his neck with sweet kisses. "How come we're making the break from protein bars?" He inquired as he stepped away from his Master to find a rock to knock the sand off his boots with.

"It's a special occasion, I have a surprise for you" Obi-Wan replied coyly, stirring the stew occasionally.

"Oh yes" Anakin winked suggestively.

"Not that kind of surprise" Obi-Wan admonished light-heartedly.

Anakin sauntered back over to where Obi-Wan sat and straddled his legs, sliding his whole body down the other man like a hustler looking for a pay cheque. Obi-Wan's breath hitched in his throat as Anakin descended on his mouth with a lustful and passionate kiss and he positively moaned when the boy slipped his hand between them, caressing purposely as he rubbed his body against his Master's.

"General Kenobi…sorry Sir, I didn't realise you were" He coughed theatrically "In the middle of something". The trooper made an effort to sound professional but both Jedi could hear the smirk in his voice. Anakin dropped his head with a grin and placed both of his hands on his thighs whilst Obi-Wan appeared flustered and embarrassed at being caught like two barely pubescent Padawans in the speeder bay. He wanted to get up but Anakin's weight pressed against him wouldn't allow it.

"Changing the guard Sir, nothing to report, if you need me General I'll be in my quarters"

"Thank you commander" Obi-Wan mumbled politely, wishing the clone would just disappear already.

" And we estimate that an 0600 start will get us to the citadel before nightfall if that works for you General, then you and Commander Skywalker can do what you do best Sir"

Obi-Wan was about to reply that it was fine but the trooper carried on talking.

"Or you can storm the palace and catch Count Dooku, whichever takes your fancy tomorrow evening" He jibed and the Jedi could swear he was winking beneath that faceless helmet.

"You are relieved commander" Obi-Wan ordered with a severe blush to his cheeks and obediently the clone trooper left.

"They are getting cheeky" Anakin remarked as Obi-Wan lifted him off to serve dinner.

"I just hope they don't talk. Even with the other troopers it could be dangerous, gossip spreads like a wild fire and if any of the other Jedi found out…"

"They won't" Anakin assured "You gave them a direct order Obi-Wan and they can't disobey their Jedi command, it's in their programming".

"You have more faith in technology than I do" Obi-Wan mused as he served up two bowls of the stew. He passed one to Anakin and took a seat opposite the Padawan, pouring a shot of brandy into each of their tin mugs before settling to eat his food.

"Wow this surprise must be really, really good if you're breaking out the brandy for it" Anakin teased as he chewed a mouthful of stew. "Either that or you're just trying to get me drunk to soften a blow". He shovelled another laden spoonful into his mouth hurriedly as if someone would be along any minute to steal it away from him. Obi-Wan assumed it was a remnant of his life as a slave because he'd always eaten this way since he'd known him.

"You'll like it, I hope" He replied, savouring each mouthful of the lovingly prepared meal.

He gazed at Anakin for a long moment as the boy returned to eating at breakneck speed. His braid was flipped over his shoulder so it wouldn't drag in the stew. He didn't know it yet but in an hour or less he wouldn't even have it and he'd be a man, or more than a man he'd be a Jedi Knight; both of their dreams realised in an instant.

For most Masters who took a Padawan to Knighthood the pride in their ascension came tinged with the sadness of their loss. The Knight would leave to walk their own path and the Master left alone on his, free to take another charge if he desired.

But it wouldn't be like that for Obi-Wan. He couldn't even envisage taking a second Padawan, Anakin was his all, his everything, his life and he would always be so. Anakin would never leave his side and he would never have to come to terms with his own loneliness, and Obi-Wan took comfort in the attachment he was never meant to have had.

"Have I got something on my face?" Anakin asked self consciously, checking around his mouth with his fingers as he saw Obi-Wan staring.

"No" Obi-Wan reassured with a slight chuckle "I was just thinking about how much you've grown up" He smiled.

"Not like I had a choice" Anakin countered, stubbing his toe into the dirt as he sipped at the brandy, coughing with the initial shock of the strength of it.

"It's not just the war, it's more than that" Obi-Wan replied "You're certainly not that mummy's boy from Tatooine anymore" He teased.

"I'd take offence at that if it wasn't so true" Anakin conceded with a grin "And if anything else has made me grow up, it's you" He flushed embarrassed.

"I'm very proud of you" Obi-Wan praised.

Anakin couldn't hide his beaming smile at the compliment. It meant the world and more to hear Obi-Wan say that to him and he would never disappoint his love again, of that he promised himself. He tipped the remainder of the brandy in his mug down his throat in a single shot feeling light-headed with the warming after burn as he sauntered over to where Obi-Wan sat, slid back into his lap, and tore the bowl from his fingers assertively.

"My patience ran out, I want my surprise" Anakin demanded with a confidence he owned. Obi-Wan could be nothing but submissive when Anakin took control.

He parted his lips willingly as Anakin brought the spoon to his mouth and poured the delicious flavours of the stew on to his tongue. A tiny drop trickled from the corner of his mouth but Anakin was quick to seize upon it; flicking his tongue out to devour the morsel with a languorous swipe, the wetness tickling against Obi-Wan's beard before it was replaced with gently nipping teeth and needy licentious kisses.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and lost himself to his lover's ministrations and everything that Anakin meant to him; no war, no Order, just the young boy's delicious lips ghosting a trail from his mouth to his ear then his neck to his shoulder…

"Anakin wait" Obi-Wan halted him reluctantly. His insatiability was part of his attraction but Obi-Wan wanted this night to be about more than the sex and he couldn't keep it from Anakin any longer. The Padawan sat back on his haunches to regard his Master.

"Master Yoda contacted me whilst you were down on the beach" He began, picking nervously at the hem of Anakin's tunic "I have been promoted. The Council has seen fit to grant me the rank of Master and make me one of the duodenary"

"A Master, on the Jedi Council?" Anakin repeated awed "That's, that's amazing! Nobody deserves that honour more than you".

He leant forward and captured Obi-Wan in a congratulatory kiss that conveyed all his pride, adulation, and selfless love between its passion. The Jedi Master was still blown away even after nearly a year of sharing his kisses at how the boy could display such varied and complex emotions through one simple gesture; it was just another thing he loved about Anakin.

"There's more; your surprise" Obi-Wan continued once the Padawan had let him up for air. He couldn't hide his anxious excitement and anticipation. "Now I am on the Jedi Council certain duties are allowed to me. Anakin, Master Yoda – the Council – they've given me their consent to knight you".

It took a moment for the words to sink in and for Anakin to even grasp the enormity of what Obi-Wan had just said, and the reality! The Council had made Obi-Wan a Master and they wanted him to make him a Knight. A Knight! A Knight of the Republic, a real fully fledged Jedi, no longer an apprentice, no longer would he live with doubt and fear. He would be a Jedi Knight, a man amongst men, and free of the shackles that bound him as a child to his lover.

He stood and raked his fingers through his hair fighting for air to fill his lungs and words to reach his mouth. Obi-Wan misinterpreted the shock as disappointment.

"I know it doesn't hold with tradition and I'm sorry you won't be going back to Coruscant for a proper ceremony, of course if you wish to wait I'm sure the Council…" He stood somewhat despondently and was promptly cut off mid-sentence by a searing and impassioned kiss.

"Obi-Wan it's perfect" Anakin assured standing back to look at his Master as he held him in his strong embrace. "I've wanted it for so long, wanted to show you that I could do it and make you proud of me and nothing would make me happier in this whole galaxy than if you were the Jedi to Knight me".

He leant forward and pressed his lips with heartfelt honesty to his lover's, caressing them in a fashion that transcended the mere physical between them to something far greater. Obi-Wan smiled against the kiss with relief and fell comfortably into the Padawan's powerful arms.

***

The orange sun was low on the horizon and would within the hour be swallowed up by the deceptively peaceful sea; the waxing and waning twin moons were already visible awaiting their turn. Anakin followed the surefooted Obi-Wan down the rugged slope to the beach brushing his fingers against the scented purple wallflowers as he passed them.

They paused at the bottom of the path where rock met sand to remove their boots and roll their leggings before stepping out on to the shore. Anakin curled his toes into the soft grain like he'd used to do when he was a child, delighting in the feel of its evening coolness against his skin.

The din of guard duties could still be heard so silently Anakin beckoned his Master to follow him around a rocky outcropping to a place he'd found on his afternoon exploration where nothing existed but beauty and the sound of the gentle ebbing and flowing of the waves.

He stopped where the sands were still wet from a high tide earlier in the day, betwixt ocean and land, white surf lapping at their feet with a hypnotic rhythm.

"Is this ok?" Anakin whispered conscious of not disturbing the ambience.

Obi-Wan nodded trying to settle his nerves for the task ahead of him. He could face and defeat a Sith Lord without even giving it a thought, hells he could take on a battalion of battle droids single handed if needs must as steady as a rock, but he wanted this to be perfect for Anakin, he wanted to be perfect for Anakin and he had to admit that made him more than a little nervous.

The knighting ceremony was a tradition that had stood for as look as the Jedi Order itself and in better times it had been a venerable sacrament witnessed by the entire Jedi Council in the Hall of Knighthood, with the presiding Grand Jedi Master severing the braid to proclaim the Padawan a Knight.

Not a rookie Master alone on a beach at sundown, on some Force-forgotten island in the middle of nowhere, who only even knew the declaration because it was a game he had played with friends as a youngling! He'd not even had a ceremony himself due to the nature in which he had ascended to knighthood.

He stood opposite Anakin, far enough away so that he didn't have to look up at him and unclipped his lightsaber, ignited it, and held it vertical in front of him so that the brilliance of the blade cast everything else in to darkness.

"Are you ready?" He questioned. Anakin nodded biting down on his bottom lip.

"We are Jedi and the Force speaks through us." He began, tentatively "With the power invested in me today I proclaim the will of the Force" Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes meeting with Anakin's and drowning in their oceanic depths. For a moment he was just a boy again, full of innocence and hope but in the flicker of an eyelid the boy left him and standing in front of Obi-Wan was not even a man but a legend with greatness at his fingertips.

"Anakin Skywalker, by the right of the Council and will of the Force I dub thee-" Obi-Wan dipped the blade over both of Anakin's shoulders in turn before bringing it back over his right and slicing up through the braid with a precise and elegant flow of his saber "-Jedi Knight of the Republic".

The plait fell gracefully into Anakin's reflexive grasp and he stared at it for a long while as if he'd never seen it before. It was done, he'd really made it; a Jedi Knight! He wished there was some way he could tell his mother that everything she had sacrificed in giving him up had all been worthwhile.

Obi-Wan felt an overwhelming sense of pride as he stood watching him. Finally he extinguished the dazzling blade and silence befell them as he clipped the hilt back to his belt. The ashen glow of the blue moons above them gave precious little light as the sun cast its final shadows for the day.

Obi-Wan entwined his fingers with Anakin's; the braid cradled between them, and wrapped his other arm around the boy in a loving embrace as Anakin reciprocated the gesture.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker" He whispered, his voice barely audible above the sea. His mouth closed with a warm wetness around the young  
Knight's earlobe and the moan that escaped Anakin was positively pornographic. "May the Force be with you, always".

Anakin pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's in an all consuming expression of his love for the other man, the intensity surging through their Master-Padawan bond that despite Jedi regulations Obi-Wan had no intentions of severing even now as his Padawan stood before him a Knight.

Slowly Anakin pushed Obi-Wan to his knees with a demanding kiss giving the Jedi Master no choice but to yield to him. The sand depressed beneath his weight as Obi-Wan broke the kiss long enough to lay back, unbalancing Anakin sufficiently to pull him down on top of him and resume the embrace albeit with more fervour and passion.

Their fingers were still locked with each other's and the long plait of honey blonde hair as they made love on the beach under moonlight and distant burning stars with the swell of a new tide washing gently around them, it as oblivious to them as they were to it. There was only each other, this moment, the ecstasy, and their love.

***

On the cliff top across a deep canyon from the camp shielded from the trooper's sights by a thicket of Aleudrupe berry bushes a young woman with brutal features that matched her violent nature stood beside the Count as they watched the Jedi consummate their love.

"Oh Obi-Wan wouldn't Qui-Gon Jinn be so proud if he could see you now. All that training just so you could throw it all away on Skywalker" He chuckled mercilessly through his aristocratic lilt.

"So Skywalker's a Knight now. No matter, he still bleeds" The woman hissed, her eyes cold and her heart dead to anything but anger and rage.

"Patience my dear. My Lord is not ready to move against these two just yet, that is why we must leave tonight" He steadied her wrath.

"I hate this idea of running. They are our biggest threat and I can take them out right here and now!" She seethed at being held back from her prey.

"Skywalker is the son of the Sith and Lord Sidious foresees that this boy is the key to destroying the Jedi from the inside. He is the Chosen One and the only one strong enough to defeat them all."

Ventress was not only unconvinced by Anakin's greatness in such matters but she needed to kill something and the urge to run her blades through the unsuspecting Jedi was overwhelming. Her hands twitched over the curvature of the hilts.

"Then what about Kenobi?" She spat, desperate to spill blood.

Dooku turned to face the woman with a grin born of evil scarring his upper-crust features before folding his arms over his chest and regarding the lovingly embraced Jedi once more.

"Kenobi, my dear, Kenobi is the key to unlocking Skywalker's dark side".


End file.
